


Home

by DudeILoveMexican



Series: Doing The Right Thing [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feels (Maybe), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Human Scott McCall, M/M, Sciles, Spanish Speaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeILoveMexican/pseuds/DudeILoveMexican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard time in the city Scott wants to get away from it all. The people, the noise, and to somewhere where he can think for once. So Scott moves back to his old home town and finds that Stiles stayed there all of these years but should burned out flames reignite?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFic so... hope you guys like it and lets see how this plays out? Or how it will go down in flames and crash and burn like my hopes and dreams? Also songs will go along with this fic just to put the mood of the story. Would love your feedback.

"Mccall!!!! do you even understand the words that have come out of my mouth?" yelled Scott's boss Mr. Finstock seeing how Scott had been day-dreaming once again.

"Yes Mr. Finstock" Scott said trying to act as if he was not just day-dreaming.

"Ooh really what is it that i just said Mccall?" Said Mr. Finstock now looking as if his head was going to explode.

"That you where going to give me a raise." Scott said now giving Mr. Finstock that cute puppy smile only Scott Mccall could do.

"Wrong I said clean this mess up and take the rest of the day off" Finstock said looking at all the food that was everywhere.

"Yes Sir" Scott said as he clean the mess up and smiled at the cute blonde haired girl with green eyes, who was at the table with her family were Scott had drop their food all over them she smiled back and laugh a bit. Scott got done cleaning the mess that he had made and walked to the back of the restaurant. As he walked he heard Finstock apologize to the family and offered them the next meal on the house.

"You where day-dreaming again Mccall?" Said Soos one of the cooks that worked with him and a good friend of Scott's 

'What can I say Soos I'm on another world" Scott said as he put his winter coat

"You will be looking for another job if you keep this up Mccall" Soos said as he put a plate of food on a small window and then rang the bell.

"Maybe hermano maybe" Scott said as the door closed behind him. It was a cold day, but in Chicago everyday was a cold day. One of the many things that Scott could just not get used to. California was his home, Chicago was different the food, the people, everything. Scott did not know what to do now that he had the rest of the day off. So he headed to the Millennium Park and see what he could do. And what he could get to eat before going back home and calling it a day.

Once in the park Scott took a sit in one of the park's sits. between two twin walls that showed different faces every time. He just looked at the people eating, talking about their day. He watch the kids runner around after each other. If only he could be a kid once again. After getting some food from a food truck that was just across the street Scott headed home for the day. 

"Scott is that you" Derek said from the living room

"Yeah" Scott said 

"Why home so early" Derek said as Scott waked into the living room.

"Day-Dreaming, Food everywhere" Scott said as he fell face down onto the living room couch.

"Scott you can't keep doing this?" Derek said now looking over at Scott.

"I know Derek but what can I do?" Scott said with his face still on the couch.

"Let me see if I can help you mi amigo" Derek now had turned the T.V. off and turn to face Scott with all of his attention on him. 

"What do you have in that mind of your Scott?" Derek said 

"Home I want to go home Derek, I miss it so bad that you don't understand it" Scott said 

"But I do understand, If you want to go home then go Scott I'm not holding you back. No one is really" Derek said as he got up to get something to drink

"You know Derek you are right, I should go back home" Scott now all happy with the thought of going back home, to see some old faces that not even time to take. 

"I can take you if you want Scott" Derek said while he looked that what they had to drink.

"Really Derek yes fuck yeah....but Derek?" Scott now come down with a thought of sadness

"What about you? You will be all alone in this apartment in a big city" Scott said as he looked around

"Scott i'm 40 I can take care of myself" Derek said with a big smile

"Come with me Derek, you could live with me I can show you around. Who know you might even get to find your true love" Scott said as he smiled and walked to where Derek was.

"Mccall that's your hometown not mine" Derek said as he now made his way once again to the living room.

"Sure it is but you will like it trust me." Scott now hugging Derek from behind the couch

"Fine but only for a while" Derek said. This made Scott jump up and down finally it happened to him he would get to go back to his home town with his roommate. 

"I will start packing our things" Scott said as he ran to his room and up the black spiral staircase to get everything packed for the trip.

The next morning was just as normal as everyday. Derek got up made his cup of coffee and one for Scott. Scott came into the kitchen with just some sweatpants.

"Morning" Scott said as he took the cup of coffee and then took a sit 

"Morning" Derek said. That was all that they said all the morning long and even as they made their way out of Chicago and into the road. Derek was driving cause he was the one that could stay awake for hours and Scott could not do that. As Scott was sleeping the car was nice and quiet all but for the smooth inhales that Scott took and the car radio that was on. Derek had forgotten about the outside world that was beyond Chicago. He felt like a kid finding something new again. And hoped that Scott's hometown was like one of those little towns that you see in the movies or T.V. shows. But now that he gave thought to what Scott had said maybe he would find love. After hours of driving with out stopping, well only when Scott had to use the restroom if not there would be Scott everywhere. They stopped for some food if not Derek would have to eat Scott like a wolf. they stopped a Applebees because Scott wanted some Buffalo wings

"Dude really I can't thank you enough thanks for coming with me." Scott said as he looked around like a puppy coming home for the first time. 

"You want to thank me you can start by driving the rest of the way so I can sleep" Derek said joking 

"Ok deal I drive the rest of the way there so you can sleep" Scott said with a big smile

"What....Scott... No.. Dude i was joking.." Derek try to say but was interrupted by the waiter who had their food at hand.

"Hot Wings for the the handsome young boy and a Bacon Burger for the handsome men" she said with a big smile 

"Thanks" They both said that the same time

After they got done eating and getting something for the road they were back in the car this time with Scott driving.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott's & Derek's Loft https://www.amli.com/AMLIcontent/files/apartments/houston/memorialheights/apartment-interior/memorialheights-apartment-interior-living-room-6_B.jpg
> 
> Scott's Winter Coat https://2e0a24317f4a9294563f-26c3b154822345d9dde0204930c49e9c.ssl.cf1.rackcdn.com/7677216_woolrich-brings-its-signature-coats-to-sundance_t1159fc34.jpg


End file.
